


Their First Time

by EveningEve



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adultery, Adults, Breasts, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Protagonist, French Kissing, From Sex to Love, Gentle Kissing, Goddesses, Hand Jobs, Idiots in Love, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Kissing, Large Breasts, Lust, Major Original Character(s), Male Protagonist, Missionary Position, Multiple Sex Positions, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Original Character(s), Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Sex, Relationship(s), Resolved Sexual Tension, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:06:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EveningEve/pseuds/EveningEve
Summary: When paying a visit to her usual tavern she did not expect this regular night turning into a steaming night. All because she had bumped into a man... A man who had caught her interest the moment she had spotted him.(Female\Male Smut)
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> I thy note that the following character does not belong to me. I only had gotten permission to use "Greg ‘Son of a Babylonian, Protestant Whore’ Johnson", nothing more!

It all went sudden, something the woman had not expected in the slightest when having paid the tavern a visit today, away from her shop for a while. Closing time was nearby and she trusted her little sister enough to take care of her shop until then. Within the last two hours her store was not very busy, truth to be told.   
For a little relaxing night she had decided to go out for a little while, right at the tavern nearby, only a few buildings in fact. There was no time to get dressed and thus she had to admit that she stuck out a little bit from the usual customers like adventurers or regular townsfolk. She walked through the halls with a long, red dress which was decorated with black frills, her hair in a ponytail as a red rose was right inside it.   
She had just entered the rather large tavern. It even had a hallway after all. One she walked down currently or had planned to… Her plans would change sooner than thought or had anticipated.   
She had crossed paths with a man who had sat down right on the ground. Before he sat down she had heard him say “Farewell sober me… I knew you well.”   
She did not see his face either, solely his back. Dark brown hair tied into a braid and a brown cloak was all she could make out as of now. Nothing else. From his voice alone she would guess that he would be around his 30s, unless he was one of those cases which look younger than they are. They would have something in common then at the very least as the raven haired woman herself was looking younger than she truly was. Then again she had an excuse, being a goddess herself. She had probably hit the thousands by now, she lost count years ago. Birthdays just were not that exciting anymore. In fact they were a mere reminder that she lived for another year and many more to come. So they mattered little for her. Very.   
She should stop distracting herself though; right now she had something else in mind. She was a bit curious what the man was doing. Not to mention, what was he talking about? It could not hurt to ask now could it?   
Said and done, the young looking female approached the male slowly, nearly sneaking. Yet it was of course far from that. Or was it? She had little idea herself.   
None the less, she had approached him and then repeated a part of his words a little more questioning: “Sober me?” Despite this explaining it in itself the moment she seemed to recognize the smell of alcohol. Which one it was exactly she could not make out. It was surrounding him however, that much was certain for her.   
Anyone might have backed away yet not this female. She was just too curious, she had to look over his shoulder, over his back, hoping to spot something yet all she spotted were his bandaged legs. He had sat down cross-legged, as if he was meditating. Was he though? Who knew, only he. Not she. She was no expert when it came to that.   
“May I ask what you are doing Sir?” She then continued, having gotten his attention. He turned his head, revealing his face. She spotted hints of a beard around his chin if not a bit further, a scar right on his face and brown colored eyes. Right now his fair skin in his face had a slight tone of red, a sign he might not be completely himself. Or she as imaging things, she should not judge someone she just met after all.   
A moment of silence filled the hall. None of the two spoke. In fact he was eyeing her carefully, at the very least she noticed. His gaze did not stop looking at her covered cleavage after all, looking at her rather large chest. For a moment she even thought that he would fall right into it, using them as pillows. She would be proven wrong however, the moment he decided to face her.   
“I am… meditating” he began replying as he turned away for a moment, seeming to continue his ‘meditation’. “On the concept of worldly pleasure.”   
A few moments later and he would finally stand up, turning to the woman right behind him as he stretched himself. He was bigger than her. She only barely passed his own chest it seemed after all.   
His gaze met her red eyes, looking very closely at her now as he rose an eyebrow for a moment.   
“Who’re ya anyway? Coming to little, old me for something?”   
To face him better she stepped a bit backwards, her chest bouncing as she did, leaning a bit forward as she did with a grin. It was a bit amusing to listen to, she had to admit. “I assume you could say that. Even though it was a mere coincidence, I merely passed by. You have my attention however. May I ask what you define as ‘worldly pleasure’ Sir? I am curious.”   
He crossed his arms for a moment, closing his eyes to think it seemed as he then opened his eyes once more to face her.  
“Well… I suppose all things, sin and virtuous in nature. There are many worldly pleasures- Good drink, good food, good sleep… Good sex… Basically if it can bring pleasure, I believe it is worth perusing, as long as it does not interfere with another’s quest for pleasure.”  
She nodded. “So all kinds of pleasure then. I would lie if I did not admit that I love those ‘pleasures’ myself so I can see where you are coming from…” yet she had to pause her response there. “I am afraid that we did not introduce ourselves. May I have your name?”   
“Greg. Greg ‘Son of a Babylonian, Protestant Whore’ Johnson” he replied with a smirk as he was putting a tooth pick in his teeth.   
The woman could not help but blink in surprise at first before letting out a chuckle: “Son of a whore huh? Is this the truth?”   
“It’s both true and also not true” was all he said before walking over to her, reaching a hand out to place on one of her cheeks, suddenly smiling like a drunk idiot. “And what is the name of such a beautiful lady?” the male asked as he moved his other free hand, wrapping it around her lower back to pull her closer, making their chests touch, her chest pressing against his.   
The woman could not help but have a faint of pink on her cheeks. At the same time a smile formed across her lips, not disappearing. She could not help it.   
“Someone has quite a humor yet compliments just as strong. But enough about that, you wish to know my name and I shall provide. I am known as Cupid.”  
From an idiotic grin to a teasing smirk. “Well… My dear Cupid~ Have you come to find me my sweetheart that I’ll be with ‘till death do us part?” he then rhymed, sounding like any other tease, before chuckling. Around the same time his hand trailed down from her cheeks, across her arm down to her hand, lifting it up as he held it up, staring right into her eyes with a smile.   
“Who knows~ It does depend if I truly feel like working any longer today~” she replied, sounding as playful as she could at the moment despite a slight pout before smiling right back. It became harder and harder not to do so. He knows what he is doing it seemed. “Why do you ask? Are you wishing for someone, or possibly something?”   
Greg chuckled lightly, leaning in softly. “Well, you see, I’ve experienced sexual love… Yet not romantic~ I may or may not find them…”   
Suddenly she noticed his feet moving, hers alongside his, as if they followed his lead. A slow dance? Right in the hallway? It was out of nowhere yet she minded little about that soon as his movements suggested that he seemed adept. And who was she to complain about a good dance?   
“I just need some luvin’ muffin” he continued, rhyming once more as he smirked, most likely at his second one right there.   
“I see, I see. Very interesting. I could make you suffer from the love you speak of but… It depends how mean I wish to be right now” Cupid teased and then continued:”But I doubt you would need my assistance. The way you rhyme is fascinating on its own. You could find someone without the help of a love bringer.”   
“Well, rhyming does require a lot of timing.” He chuckled at her remark, smiling softly. “I guess ya are kinda evil? Or something.” He then twirled her, bending her back as he leaned in, their faces only inches apart. “’Cause~ I~Don’t~Mind~”  
Her eyes had widened for a moment, once more caught off guard yet then she allowed herself to let out a small pout. “Even if you do not mind, how rude. How would one get that idea? My intentions are the ‘purest’ of all!”   
“And what are your intentions my dear Cupid?” From the back of her head to her cheek, his hand was trailing said path. When reaching it he brushed said cheek softly with his rather big yet warm hand.   
Under influence or not… He was good, she had to admit. Even she was wrapped around his finger by now. “Since we are caught in this situation I suppose I wish to see what you have got for… Future reference, so to speak.”   
He smirked. “And how will we see it? A candle lit dinner at a restaurant, a nice stroll by the lake… Maybe we spend time together at a hot spring nearby or even share a room?”   
“It would depend if you rather take it slow or wish to cut to the fun right away. I mind neither, not even a little bath~”  
“That’s the eternal dilemma~” he chuckled as response. “I don’t mind either. Hell, if ya wanted you could take me right to the alter and be done with it.”   
“Now now. Do not push it or I might go that far. Be careful what you wish for dear, it might even haunt you in your afterlife” she giggled.   
“Oh please, I’ve faced death before.” His hand moved from her cheek right to her chin, putting two fingers right on it. “And she is hell of a pretty lady~” he continued as he leaned into her ear, whispering the last bit: “Not as good as you, of course.”  
“Oh, is that so~?” Her arms started to wander up, slightly tightening their grip yet nowhere near to a hurting point. It was as if she wanted to be kept in his embrace. “Truthfully or is it just the heat of the moment?”  
“Maybe, maybe not. Maybe they’re sweet nothings, maybe they mean everything~” He then pulled her up, facing her as they met eye to eye; holding her in a sort of pseudo embrace.   
“I assume time will tell me.”   
“So… What do you wanna do?”   
“I shall say, all suggestions sound tempting. Do you have any favorites?”   
He chuckled, caressing her lower back with the arm that held her close. “Whatever you want… As I said, you can pick~” He then took her chin, their pairs of eyes meeting once more. She blushed heavily as result.   
She let out a small sigh. “Before the chance slips away how about we do the quick path? At the very least we could get a fun night out of it.”  
He nodded. “Sure. Lead the way my Cupid~”   
Greg let go of Cupid, at the very least when it came to holding her close. He did not let go of her hand, not even close. He held onto it, not letting go. Looking down to it she chuckled lightly, their fingers intertwining as she nodded, starting to walk ahead.   
‘A little bath in mother nature should do just fine~’

It would not take long until the pair had arrived at said hot spring. It was a bit further from the tavern yet luckily not an hour long walk.   
The hot spring was in clear view. From afar it would look like a steaming lake, a large one at that. A good chunk of people could fit in there yet for now it looked like as if it was empty. No, it was empty in fact. So this place would be for the two of them, all by themselves.  
At the same time however if someone should just pass by they would maybe catch a glimpse or two at the pair, taking a bath together. No, more than that. Cupid was nearly certain on that. Unless Greg would change his mind midway through yet she saw this as very unlikely.   
When being very close to the brink of said hot spring she suddenly let go of his hand, turning right back to him with a smile. “As my father likes to say: ‘A little bath always helps to bond’, in more than one way.”   
The male looked amused at her as he was already taking his clothes off, revealing his chest. No, abs would fit it better. Not too much muscle yet a great amount to admire, not even Cupid could avoid her gaze on them for a moment. ‘Talk about a damn fine body!’  
“A Cupid has a family… You learn something new every day” he then added as he sat down, right inside the steaming water and stretched.   
“You could say that” she chuckled as she slowly took her own dress off to reveal her own slim body alongside her rather voluminous chest and not a moment later she suddenly jumped right inside the water.  
Splash!   
A small amount would probably land on the ground at the edge, maybe some even right on her male companion right now yet she heard no screams of pain. Luckily.   
Her head would peek up from the surface soon before she lifted herself up, her chest bouncing as she did. She then did some stretching herself, her arms lifting themselves up in the air as she did.   
“It is quite a big one. It can be fun, it can be a pain. It depends on preference.”   
“This is the pool… Or me you are talking about?” He then got up, walking up to the goddess right in front of him and pulled her close. Her eyes widened for a second. She was able to feel it. His member was already erect, standing strong as he did, poking her tights. No, it rubbed itself against one of them as it twitched all over. It was against her rather soft skin, not stopping to throb all over the place. It felt more on the larger side yet what matters size if you can go that hard on the go? Or was he hard for a longer time?   
Yet she smirked lightly none the less, her gaze meeting his. “You may take your guess~”   
He chuckled, one of his hands going up as it stroke her head. “I’ll let you take the lead my Cupid.”   
He then laid back on the hot spring, sitting right down as he let out a soft groan, his muscles relaxing.   
“Someone is brave” she let out in a slight seducing tone. Giving her the control for now would mean she will refuse to hold back for as long as she has the chance.   
She walked over slowly, the water of the spring dripping down her body, especially from the nipples of her breasts. Her lower area seemed to have caught enough as well as some of the water dripped down right from her legs. She was drenched wet, from head to toe.   
“But I may do as you desire.” She then went down, first seeming to aim to put the hard dick inside her wet pussy but that was too early. Not even she was that silly. Instead she wrapped her hand’s grasp around said cock, first benching down, landing partly inside the water once more, as one of her fingers moved around in circles around the tip of the erection. She would move the cock along soon as well as she moved it to the left and right in turns slightly.  
“Has it been a while?”   
One of his hands reached to her head, placing itself right on it as he pat her right on it while having a smirk on his face. “Are ya going to tease me all night~?” he cooed softly.  
“Maybe, maybe not.” Her finger moved around for a while longer until she put her entire hand to use, rubbing the member in her grasp. Up, down, up, down. She only became faster with each rub. “There is no need to rush however. Let us savor the moment for as long as possible.”   
He nodded while breathing softly, seemingly in bliss. No, basked in pleasure. Very in fact.   
“I guess you’re quite the handy woman.”  
“Aww why thank you. Or was this an intended pun?”   
Crawling slightly closer, nearly savoring the dick itself in her grasp while doing so, their bare chests slightly pressed against each other, their faces closer than before. “Because then very funny.”   
He let out a chuckle as one of his arms lifted themselves up, to her cheek as his hand stroked it and felt its softness, his eyes focused on her. Her eyes, her face, her chest and even what lied beyond the water itself, as if he was mesmerized by what was in front of him. Or better said who was in front of him, even if it was just for a short while. “You really are beautiful.”   
He then smirked, pulling her into a soft kiss for a short moment, their lips pressing against each other once more, tasting each other’s sweet lips. They soon broke apart for a moment however, pulling the raven haired female back for a moment and starting to stroke her head with one hand while the other went under her chin, tickling it slightly.   
“It feels like ya know your way around me already.”   
She let out a slight giggle from the man’s comment, not to mention from the slight tickle. Before using her lips for a simple word she let them respond by them putting another kiss on his lips, smiling lightly when pulling back.   
“Thank you. I do anything to merely please however~”  
Her hand slightly tightened its grip while rubbing. She felt his dick swelling as she spotted him wince slightly.   
Without further warning he seemed to be not able to control it any longer, letting his white seed spray right onto her body. It dripped down from her breasts, right into the water.   
While shifting he was breathing lightly, moving his hand up to her head slightly and patting it right away as he grinned softly while nodding. “Mhm… You know me well…”  
Cupid felt Greg’s warm liquids on her skin, dripping down. This is how sperm felt like did it not? Well, she felt it already yet how did it taste? She was curious, she had to admit.   
Her hand moved away from his cock, going right to her breasts, taking some of the sperm right on her finger and licking the semen off. “I am merely glad to be of service” she replied, looking up with her gaze. “None the less I am sorry for making things dirty.”   
“No no, it’s fine” he chuckled as he pulled her closer. “You make it look good~” He then stroked her as they both felt each other’s bodies against each other, his erect member resting against her pussy and ass. His head trailed down, his mouth moving closer to her neck as it then touched it, kissing it softly.   
“How many compliments are there now?” she chuckled lightly, a soft moan suddenly escaping her lips as she felt his against her neck. The manhood right on her womanhood made it even better for her. Her legs started to tremble lightly, her skin becoming warmer.  
The male pulled back, chuckling. “I guess you want it now, right?” he asked, his free hand trailing down to one of her ass cheeks and groping said cheek.   
Slight gasps echoed through the area. He was not wrong after all. She wanted it. Badly. Even more than before. Her moan intensifying when she felt her ass grabbed, busy groping. The few moans she let out were in synch with his hand’s motions. Her entrance’s own liquids started leaking out, making whatever was below wet without any thought, moving slightly. “Y… Yes~”  
Rub, rub, rub. She felt each rub against her pussy. Over and over, he suddenly started moving his hips slightly, making her voice only leak out further.   
No more warnings were given however as she suddenly slid it right into her soaked area, letting out a soft moan himself as he pulled it inside. All while still groping her ass. His other arm trailed down, to her other as cheek and groping it alongside the other.   
“You can… do as you want now~”  
When feeling it inserted a quick, louder, rougher moan, feeling it inserted as deep as possible, her insides holding already slightly tight onto the cock already. It had been barely inserted and already… She was going slightly crazy.  
She nodded slowly as response, moving her hips up and down. First slowly, the speed increasing over time. Moans would not stop escaping her mouth as she moved, her walls holding tighter on his cock, seemingly hugging it.   
As she was busy moving as her mouth kept opening over and over he smacked his own onto hers, intertwining not just their lips but also their tongues, muffling her moans as he initiated their little tongue dance. He let her bounce on him ,up and down, as his hands trailed from her hips to her chest, softly groping her tits.   
In between the kiss, when both were catching some breath he asked the following: “So, am I good enough for ya?” before going back to their french kissing.   
Her moans must have vibrated inside his mouth as she moved faster and faster, her voice adjusting as she started nodding slightly. Why did she nod? She had no idea at the moment yet did not pay attention right now, the heat of the moment had caught her after all.   
His member swelled inside of her, hitting her insides over and over. He could not hold it. She seemed to feel it herself, see it coming. It confirmed itself when he grabbed her thighs and stood up, holding her by her knees. He began to take charge, starting to thrust, fucking her like a beast, a mere animal fucking her senseless.   
Or so it might look like. While he did go rough on her out of nowhere she could feel a certain passion along each thrust, as if they were not just there to fuck. No, it is as if they were making… Love. Wait were they? She could hardly tell.  
Yet it would matter little, her thoughts going all blank for a moment, solely focused taking in all the white nectar into her warm, wet pussy, still muffling her moans with a mere kiss, not even stopping when he sat back down with her on his lap, continuing to thrust into her pussy over and over, refusing to give her a break. They were lighter however it seemed, as if he was taking a breath moment to recover while keeping her up her toes.   
Yet it seemed not to last long as he once more stood up, this time however pushing her over, right on the ground nearby the edge, pining her down as he groped her breasts, breaking their lips apart as he was thrusting harder, focusing on fucking her hard, maybe even senseless for a hot, steamy minute. All she heard him say before feeling him releasing his seed once again was: “I love you~ … I’m going to cum inside~”   
The nectar hit deep, right into her womb, making sure to paint all of her insides white, not leaving out a single spot. As if she had not been filled up enough already. She was probably overflowing at this rate.   
Gasp over gasp, she had to calm down for a solid moment, all before she could sit up again. Or at the very least that is what she was trying. It was very hard with a hardened member still stuck inside of her.   
He seemed to notice as he lifted her up, wrapping his hands around her, seeming to have caught her slightly off guard. She was blushing, very in fact, not to mention that her chest was pressed against his.   
The cock was still inside, twitching, making her chuckle lightly as her own arms trailed up, wrapping themselves around his neck, asking him in a light sultry tone: “Is someone still not empty?”   
“Well… Not yet~” He then proceeded to move both hands down once more, groping her ass as he started nibbling her neck softly for a moment before moving his lips up to her cheek, kissing said cheek.  
“You can have fun with me all ya want. I’ll let ya take control~”  
“Is that so?” she let out rather softly with a slight smirk. She happily will. Yet for how long? ‘Be careful what you say”, would that even be a warning at this point for him? Or for them? Not to mention that he had not been drained just yet.   
“Then do not mind me eating it all up~”   
“Enjoy~”  
And with that before she knew she was all on top of him now, her entire body exposed to his sight, right on top of him. Her hips would respond to a slap. A sudden, jokingly slap yet a slap none the less, starting to move up and down. Her insides were savoring his cock. Her voice became louder, as if she wanted to let any possible people passing by know about the fun she had as of now, only moving faster as well as higher up and down, sliding it inside as deep as she could.   
“Then… I’ll eat it up before it gets dry~” she then said aloud as her hips kept moving, breasts jiggling in sync with her hip movement.   
He was breathing slowly as she bounced on his cock. His upper body moved up, grabbing onto her bouncing breasts before pulling her into a sloppy kiss for a moment before pulling back, smirking. “Tagging in~”  
He then pushed her over, starting to thrust once more, ravaging her insides as much as he could. Hands still groping her tits, his head moved closer to pull her into another kiss, their tongues starting to mingle with one another. He had pushed her into a mating press.   
She was clearly caught off guard, moaning muffled without much care or sense at this point. Lust took her over. Very big lust. Lust was dominating her, the goddess of lust, to the point she could not think straight any longer, her mind being as if it was about to melt, her body driving crazy as well. This was even better than anyone could have foretold her.   
Yet all good things must come to an end. He came right inside of her, all three final loads only a few thrusts apart, overfilling her clearly. His dick breached her womb, letting his seed in as he pulled beg.   
By that point she had transformed into a gasping mess. Being fucked like this, who would have thought? Let alone how deep the last load reached.   
“That good enough for ya?”   
She nodded as response, making him chuckle after moving close to her ear, muttering softly: “Y’know… I love you.”   
Suddenly her breathing stopped, her eyes widening for a moment as her face got flushed. “W… Wha… What!?”  
  
It had caught Cupid off guard, that was for sure. Did Greg just… Did he just declare his love to her!? A woman he had just met!? Was he serious!?   
“N… No. It must have been the heat of the moment. Yes, that is it!” she mumbled, sounding slightly more flustered, insecure in fact.   
He spotted her panicking face, smirking. “What? I love you~” he chuckled as he nuzzled her neck, resting into her. “Being fucked like crazy won’t bring a blush on my dear Cupid yet being told ‘I love you’ is the straw that breaks the Camel’s back?”   
He laughed. “How adorable~ Want to hold hands then?”   
“Th… That is… Erm… “ she started shuttering. Oh she had forgotten… Being caught off guard brings her completely out of concept, making her a blushing mess. Things she would not expect, and just thinking about it… Holding… Hands… Her face was probably steaming by now!  
“H… Hold… Hands!? Wha- Why!? Hah!?” she was clearly not sure how to reply.   
He gently took her hand, grasping it lightly as he held onto it. He then kissed her pillowy lips softly as he used his free hand to hold her cheek, stroking it with his thumb.   
She started warming up, especially her face. This… Suddenly… Words would not leave her mouth… She was only able to shutter something yet was shut up with the kiss, first still surprised yet she started to relax slowly by it, calming down more and more.   
“So?” he began asking after breaking the kiss and holding onto her, waiting for her answer as he started snuggling her. He whispered the 3 into her ear once more, teasingly as he did. Then he pulled her up, rocking her in his arms as both started to relax inside the hot spring, side to side.   
She seemed to not be sure at first. Those three words after all… They were able to push her to her limits, in many ways than one, that was certain. For the first time she…. Felt like this. A very first.   
Putting her up her own toes like this… It was very interesting, to say the least. If not… more. He got her curiosity at the very least.   
Suddenly she got a bit closer, leaning in. “You are aware that you have to take responsibility, riiiight?”   
He nodded. “I’ll take any and all responsibility. The dates, the wedding, raising the kids~ Well, if you want any. I would gladly take you as mine, my Cupid.”  
He kissed the back of her hand and gazed into her eyes soon after, lovingly.   
“ _You, Miss Cupid, are the greatest pleasure I have experienced yet~_ ”  
Someone was thinking far, it was the primary thought crossing her mind which was all over the place at this point.   
A mess, she was a mess in any sense. Yet when hearing the compliment she could not help but smile lightly. It was a large compliment after all.   
“Th… Thank you. I am very pleased to hear that.”   
“So.. .Art thou mine, dearest Cupid?” He bit her ear playfully as he held onto her now, stroking one of her shoulders softly, snuggling in as he held her in a loving yet all be it lewd embrace.   
“Th… There is no need to be so formal!” She was shuttering, warming up all over the place once more. Not from the water however but from his words. The water could only wish to warm her up that much. Even then she held onto him none the less. “However… Y… Yes. I am… yours now… Alongside responsibilities however!”   
Hearing her agree seemed to make him grin like an idiot for a moment. Not being able to hold back he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss. As deep as it was still possible to get. He then let go of her lips, still smiling however.   
So did she, not being able to hold back her smile either. She was not unhappy, to say the least. Was it fast? Yes, she would not deny. Yet who was she to complain about such a night?   
Cupid had no complains, none whatsoever. If she had to be honest this is probably the most enjoyable moment of her life as of now, as odd as it was to admit for her as well.   
  
“By the way… Do you want kids before or after the ring?”  
“Do not take it too far dear.”


End file.
